


let me tell you 'bout this boy

by grangersaura



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, this is my first work pls be gentle, wells is alive :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangersaura/pseuds/grangersaura
Summary: "you’re muggle born, and you insist on wearing your muggle clothes on the weekends, and i just cannot get over the way you look in those jeans, like, god help me" AKA the Hogwarts AU nobody wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i ended up procrastinating to the point where i wrote a fanfic uhm. but fyi i skimmed through this after writing it so apologies if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, i tried my best. (i missed tonight's jeopardy episode just to finish this im a mess ik)
> 
> the title is sorta from 'this must be my dream' by the 1975 but i changed it from girl to boy (also pls listen to that song i love it)

Clarke didn’t mean to start liking Bellamy Blake in muggle clothes. It just sort of happened.

 

 

Her first year went by great. She hated Bellamy Blake so she had to hate him wearing his stupid muggle clothes by default. He’s a muggle born so of course he felt the need to wear his stupid muggle shirts (usually made up with some form of a history pun) and his stupid muggle jeans.

 

The first time she noticed, she was reading about the levitation charm in the library. He wandered in wearing what seemed to be an old sweater and something the muggles call jeans.

 

“Oi Blake! The 70s called, they want their look back!” she called on.

 

He turned to her with the usual grimace on his face, “Don’t you have a potions mark to improve, Griffin?”

 

And so it went, every week was a new argument on irrelevant matters.

 

 

Her second year was just like her first year, except, with the absence of Wells.

 

Mr. Jaha, Wells’ dad, had a job offer from MACUSA and wasn’t about to pass on the opportunity. Unfortunately, that meant Wells was leaving too.

 

“Don’t forget about me when you go to America, okay?” she said in the darkness of his backyard.

 

His eyes were closed as he pulled grass from the ground, “Honestly Clarke, do you really think I’d forget about you?”

 

She closed her eyes too. Wells was her best friend. He wasn’t ever going to forget about her.

 

So she went on in school, a friendly Hufflepuff no longer by her side, but still happy nonetheless. She made a couple of new friends, Jasper Jordan and Monty Green from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, respectively.

 

She also realized she had a talent in quidditch and went on to become the Slytherin team’s chaser. This also lead to her competing against Gryffindor’s newest keeper, Bellamy. This in turn resulted in her constantly seeing Bellamy in those God – awful muggle clothes.

 

On the bright side, at least he stopped wearing shirts with history puns on them.

 

 

 

When Clarke entered her third year she had a crush. Finn Collins was the one, to be exact.

 

She didn’t think much about it, he was in the same year as her, and in a couple of her classes, but a Hufflepuff, and one that Jasper didn’t really talk to as much.  So, she was pleasently surprised when one morning in the Great Hall he sat down next to her and asked her to go to Hogsemeade with her.

 

She was still blushing furiously after she accepted his proposal and he walked away.

 

They talked a bit more over the week. Finn would play with her hair in class sometimes and on Friday he even kissed her cheek. Clarke couldn’t wait to write to Wells about what was happening.

 

It was a Sunday when they went to Hogsemeade together. They had just finished drinking their butterbeers when Bellamy walked in wearing, of course, some more muggle clothing. She liked them now though. His shirts were often of bands that Wells would send CDs of and he stopped being a pest to her. What was new was the fondness Clarke felt inside of her when he waved at them. Considering Bellamy Blake as a friend was a thought that Clarke wasn’t ready to think of.

 

Thankfully, the entrance of Raven Reyes put that thought at the back of her mind.

 

She saw her walk in with a fiery look in her eyes. She had soft long hair – the kind her friend Maya would gush about wanting. She couldn’t admire her for long though, because suddenly Raven was right in front of her.

 

“Hi, I’m Raven. Are you Finn’s girlfriend?” She prompted.

 

Clarke could feel her skin reddening and began stuttering. On her right, she could feel Finn tense and put his mug down.

 

“Raven, listen, can we talk in private?” Clarke heard him say.

 

“No Finn, you can tell me why you’re going on dates with other girls when you spent the entire summer with me!” Raven cried.

 

It suddenly clicked in Clarke’s head. She wasn’t ever going to be Finn’s girlfriend.

 

“You wanted to go on a date with me even though you have a girlfriend?” Clarke was so shocked she didn’t even realize Raven was pulling her away from him.

 

“Do you want to leave?” she asked timidly.

 

Clarke turned to give one last hard glare at Finn. She also saw Bellamy in the back, looking worried more than anything. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

That was Clarke’s third year. She made a new friend, realized Bellamy might be her friend, and decided that boys weren’t shit.

 

 

 

 

When Clarke turned fourteen her dad went missing.

 

He was gone for less than two months, he had sat her down in the kitchen and told her about a job expedition he was required to attend to. She wanted him home – to stay with her, but she knew how much her dad loved his job and told him he should go.

 

A month and three weeks later, he was missing in action, most likely dead. 

 

She felt numb at first. She lashed out in class, stopped writing to Wells and started eating her meals in her bed. Her mother didn’t seem startled at the slightest. In fact, when Abby Griffin told Clarke about her father, she seemed composed – like she had rehearsed the entire thing before telling her.  

 

The only two constant things in her life were her CDs and her friends.

 

Monty and Jasper would visit her in the library, sneaking in a couple of cookies from the kitchens. Raven would tell her about becoming an astronaut – how she wanted to be the first person to mix magic and physics and walk on the moon.

 

Bellamy Blake, however, would show up in intervals. The first time was on Halloween.

 

“Hi.” He sounded shy and she felt the heat on her cheeks when she realized who it was.

 

“Do you wanna sneak out tonight and look at the stars?”

 

Her heart ached. She hadn’t done that since Wells’ left. So of course, she said yes.

 

They spent the night on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Bellamy told her about the stars and the stories behind them. She admired them – along with the constellation of freckles on his cheeks.

 

The next time they went on a spontaneous adventure was over the winter holidays. He showed up to her house wearing muggle clothing. This time it was a band shirt she recognized. Twenty-One Pilots – it was one of her favourite CDs from the stash Wells’ sends her. In his hands were two tickets.

 

“Have you ever been to a concert?” he asked.

 

“No.” she replied.

 

He grinned, “Do you want to?”

 

She pretended to think for a minute, “I mean, I guess, if I have to.”

 

They screamed the entire night and Clarke lost her voice for the following week, but it was worth it.

 

Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin became friends after that. They had an odd friend group, if one was to look from the outside. But to Clarke, it was her new family. Bellamy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Miller and a new student, Luna.

 

Clarke stopped feeling sorry for herself by the end of her fourth year. Her father would have wanted her to live her life as happy as she could be – so she did.

 

 

 

 

When Clarke went into her fifth year, she realized she liked girls too. She told Raven first.

 

“Cool, me too.” was her response.

 

She also realized she was stupidly into Bellamy wearing muggle clothing.

 

To be fair, she always knew he looked good, Bellamy was a good-looking man, obviously, he’d look good in just about anything. What she didn’t realize was how bad of a distraction him in muggle clothes would be for him.

 

She dropped her plate full of pancakes the first time she saw him, properly saw him, wearing jeans. And honestly, she didn’t think she’d get over it.

 

She’d get over it though, eventually.

 

It was a Saturday night when Clarke walked into her dorm witnessing Raven and Luna making out on her bed – shirts off and all. She didn’t even bat an eye.

 

“Stay safe!” she called out as she found the book she was looking for and left the room.

 

She found Bellamy near the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest – the same place they looked at stars.

 

“Raven and Luna were making out on my bed.” She blurted out as she laid down next to him.

 

He looked up at her, “It’s about time.”

 

“My sister’s coming to Hogwarts next year.” He added a couple of moments later.

 

Clarke could sense the anxiety in his voice. She found his hand and took it into hers. “And she’ll be fine here.”

 

“I know,” he sighed, “it’s just, she’s my sister, you know. My sister, my responsibility.”

Clarke didn’t know what to say, so she just snuggled a bit closer to him and inhaled the scent from his muggle clothing.

 

They began doing that a lot. Touching each other. Not intimately – but it was a constant presence. His hands in her hair, her constantly playing with the hood of his sweater. No one was really sure what to label them as, so no one really did.

 

Clarke left Hogwarts for the fifth time knowing that she was helplessly in love with Bellamy Blake, and she loved every second of it.

 

 

Wells came and visited Hogwarts when they entered their sixth year. He grew a couple of inches and had a bit more than just stubble on his face. He was still as warm and gentle as Clarke remembered him though.

 

Wells was introduced to her family.

 

 Raven and Luna – inseparable since the day Clarke found them. Raven was working with Professor Sinclair on something that had to do with physics and Luna was still captain of the ‘Safe Space Society of Hogwarts’.

 

Monty and Miller – whenever someone asked what they were they replied with the same response, “happy.” Miller was captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and Monty still wears his Slytherin scarf whenever they have a match.

 

Jasper – ever since Raven gave him a muggle chemistry text book, Jasper found his true calling. There wasn’t a second where Clarke didn’t see him apart from it.

 

And Bellamy, well, Bellamy was Clarke’s home. She was still in love with him and she still dropped her jaw every time she saw him wearing muggle clothing, and they were never apart.

 

The point is, they were all happy. Wells found his spot in their little family and stayed. He had enough of America and was ready to come home.

 

He also felt that need to become the group’s guidance counsellor.

 

“Jasper you are going to set the Great Hall on fire, do not use a Bunsen Burner.”

 

“Raven, no don’t beat up John Murphy, you will get expelled. Light his robes on fire when he’s not watching though.”

 

“Miller, go to sleep you can brainstorm about the next match tomorrow.”

 

And finally,

 

“Clarke when will you pull your head out of your ass and tell Bellamy you’re in love with him”

 

Clarke choked on her pasta when she heard that.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She managed to say.

 

Wells rolled his eyes, “Please you guys literally burst out of happiness every time you’re in the same room. Just, please, stop being so stupid and tell him.”

 

Apparently, all one needs is a pep talk from Wells Jaha to get their shit together.

 

She found him where she knew she would – the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.

 

She plopped down next to him, “Hey.” She said uneasily.

 

He sensed her discomfort and looked at her with a frown, “Hey, is everything okay?”

 

“So, I’m like, really into you wearing muggle clothing.” She blurted out.

 

The worry on his face was replaced with a smirk, “Just when I’m wearing muggle clothing?”

 

She was turning redder by the second, “No, I’m um, into you, all the time, every second of every day. It’s like I can’t properly breathe without you, you’re like a disease – its like I’m infected by Bellamy Blake and I love you. I love you.”

 

Bellamy didn’t say anything for a while, but turned and planted his lips onto hers. He kisses like he tells stories, smoothly and with patience – like he’s got all the time in the world. She smiled into the kiss.

 

“I love you too,” he said after the pulled apart. “of every second of every day and I’m happy I’m the only thing infecting you.”

 

Clarke pushed him, “Dork.”

 

“Yeah, but your dork.” He responded.

 

 

 

And that was how Clarke’s sixth year ended. She was happy, her family was happy, and she never really did get over Bellamy Blake wearing jeans.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i ended it off with them leaving their sixth year bc im thinking abt maybe doing a follow up fic of their seventh year, a bit more in depth of every character tho. 
> 
> (also did anyone catch that grey's reference when clarke attempted to make the whole 'im in love with you' speech) 
> 
> you can maybe follow me on twitter bc i literally made it and never tweeted and therefore have no followers (im also a loser so that might be a key factor of why i have 0 followers) but yeah im @grangersaura if you're into crying about harry potter


End file.
